Cold Afternoon
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: Uma tarde fria e solitária pode trazer surpresas que nem mesmo o coração pode prever. **SPOILERS**Eu não possuo The Mentalist e seus personagens** A imagem de capa também não me pertence**
1. Surpresas

**Boa noite pessoas *-* **  
**Eu comecei a escrever essa fic num surto de criatividade que me deu aqui... Não sei se vou continuar, mas por via das dúvidas vou marcar como não finalizada. **  
**Mas se eu for continuar vai ter mais um capítulo ou dois :3**

**Espero que curtam e comentem também depois :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**POV Lisbon**

Frio. Na maioria da vezes ele é solitário e triste. Sempre nos convida a ficarmos enrolados nas cobertas, de preferencia na sala, que tem uma lareira quentinha, com uma deliciosa caneca de chocolate quente e biscoitos para acompanhar uma tarde inteira de filmes na televisão.

Mas naquela tarde, onde a neve castigava a cidade de Austin, no Texas, prometia trazer algo diferente consigo.

Uma companhia. Meu melhor amigo e ex-consultor, Patrick Jane.

Há poucas horas ele havia me surpreendido quando batera na porta da minha casa, pedindo abrigo, já que aquele "casa enlatada sobre rodas" dele, estava com o aquecedor de ar quebrado.

E por mim estava tudo bem acolhe-lo. De verdade, não havia problema algum... Se ele não tivesse feito o que fez e tivesse me deixado com a dúvida do tamanho do universo.

_"É legal te ver assim, de moletons... Sabe?! Sem as roupas do trabalho" ele disse iniciando um assunto em um silêncio um pouco constrangedor_

_"O que há de errado com as minhas roupas de trabalho?" eu perguntei. Primeiro erro meu._

_"Não há nada de errado, é só que..." ele parou um momento para bebericar seu chá fumegante e então prosseguiu "Eu sempre imaginei como seria acordar pelas manhãs ao seu lado e te ver sem aquela armadura..."_

_"Como assim "acordar pelas manhãs ao meu lado"?" Meu segundo erro._

_"Oras, Teresa... Como um casal. Sabe?! Duas pessoas que se amam e que também se odeiam as vezes, mas que lutam para se manterem unidas para sempre" era incrível como ele dizia aquilo com tanta naturalidade, enquanto eu parecia que ia explodir._

_"Jane, não somos um casal..." Meu terceiro erro._

_"Bem, isso vai depender..."_

_"De quê?" Meu quarto e maior erro._

_"Para sermos um casal, precisamos nos amar... Eu já te amo, Teresa." Ele constatou me deixando de queixo caído no chão "Aliás, eu te amo já faz um bom tempo" eu continuava inerte, sem palavras. Ele deixou sua xícara em cima da mesa de centro da sala, e sentou-se no chão, perto da lareira, onde eu estava, ficando muito próximo do meu corpo encolhido nas cobertas._

_Ele retirou da minha mão a minha xícara de chocolate quente com marshmallows e a colocou junto a sua xícara de chá._

_Olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, sem nunca quebrar o contato com eles, ele se aproximou ainda mais, e passou uma mão atrás das minhas costas, repousando-a em meu ombro direito, e a outra ele segurou uma das minhas mãos, embora eu abraçasse as minhas pernas._

_"E você, Teresa?" ele sussurrou "Você me ama?"_

E agora aqui estou eu, deitada na minha cama, relembrando cada pequeno detalhe daquele dia, desde quando tudo começou.

A pior parte, e a que faz meu coração acelerar dentro de meu peito quando me recordo, foram as atitudes de Patrick depois da pergunta dele.

_Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, a ponto de eu poder sentir o hálito quente com cheiro de camomila e leite em sua boca. Os meus olhos nunca deixavam os dele, e os dele nunca deixavam os meus._

_Gentilmente, Patrick acaricia meu rosto com as costas da sua mão direita e coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, como se fossemos namorados há anos, e isso fosse uma coisa comum entre nós._

_De repente um pequeno instante de consciência me atingiu, e me fez lembrar de como se respira, e de que existiam outros lugares que eu podia direcionar o meu olhar._

_Mas já era tarde demais. Os lábios macios e doces de Patrick já estavam contra os meus, me impedindo de ter qualquer outro tipo de pensamentos racionais._

_Então eu fecho os meus olhos e aproveito aquele momento único._

_Ele começa a mover sua boca, e eu correspondo, abrindo a minha boca para que o beijo se aprofundasse ainda mais._

_Com sua mão livre, ele segura o outro lado da minha face, fazendo com que meu rosto parecesse muito menor entre as mãos dele._

_O beijo continua, cada vez mais apaixonado._

Eu toco em minha boca com essa lembrança doce.

_"Não" eu manejo dizer entre o beijo quando, finalmente, outro momento de consciência me atinge, separando minha boca da dele "Desculpa, Jane... Eu vou para o meu quarto" e eu saio, deixando-o sentado, sozinho, em frente à lareira, com uma pergunta não respondida._

_Afinal, eu o amava?_

Esta mesma pergunta sonda a minha cabeça, já fazem horas.

Como? Como eu posso amar um homem como Patrick Jane? Que sofreu tanto, que foi tão machucado?

Mas não posso negar... O beijo foi bom.

Talvez o melhor que já tive.

Não porque ele seja um bom "beijador", mas porque foi ele quem me beijou.

E então eu caio na mesma dúvida: Eu amo Patrick Jane?

Uma batida na porta me tira dos meus devaneios.

Só pode ser ele... Quem mais seria batendo na porta de seu quarto à duas e meia da madrugada?

– Teresa? – eu o ouço me chamar – Me desculpe pelo o que eu fiz, eu... – eu o ouço respirar fundo – Eu vou embora. Cho me deixou ficar na casa dele até o aquecedor do trailer ser consertado. Só queria que soubesse – ele não faz nenhum barulho por alguns segundos, e eu chego a pensar que ele foi embora, até que ouço um pequeno soluço – Achei que se preocuparia se eu saísse sem avisar, mas... Desculpe, foi bobagem minha

Estaria ele chorando?

Eu o ouço suspirar mais uma vez, se preparando para partir, provavelmente enxugando as lágrimas (se é que elas existiam).

– Não foi bobagem – eu falo, surpreendendo a mim mesma pela espontaneidade das palavras

– Não? – ele soou esperançoso. Eu me levanto e caminha até a porta, mas não a abro.

– Eu me preocuparia se não te visse aqui pela manhã... – eu o respondo

– Ok... Nesse caso, como já te avisei, eu vou embora. Tchau, Ter- Lisbon – ele se lembrou do profissionalismo que eu fiz questão de manter em tantas ocasiões, apesar dos inúmeros anos de convivência e amizade.

– Eu me preocuparia, porque... – eu falo antes que ele pudesse sair – porque... Isso significaria que... – antes de terminar meu discurso, eu percebo que não posso conclui-lo de portas fechadas, sem olhar para aqueles olhos azuis. Então eu abro a porta, e constato, pelos olhos avermelhados e rosto levemente molhado, que ele estava, de fato, chorando - Eu me preocuparia, porque isso significaria que não somos um casal que se ama e que também se odeia, mas que lutam para se manterem unidas para sempre... – eu repito as mesmas palavras que ele me dissera há pouco – Acho que achei a minha resposta – eu penso alto propositalmente.

Eu dou mais um passo em direção dele e coloco as minhas mãos em sua nuca, bagunçando os cabelos loiros dele. Me aproximo ainda mais para sussurrar minha resposta em seu ouvido

– Eu também te amo, Patrick!

* * *

**E então, como foi?**  
**Se tiverem alguma ideia para continuar a fic, por favor, coloquem nos comentários *.* Amo receber sugestões :3 **

**Beijinhos **


	2. Loucuras de amor

**Oiiiee *-* **  
**Gente, antes de vocês lerem o capítulo, eu quero agradecer ao comentário da Tempy B. Booth s2 Obrigada sua linda! s2**

**Espero que vcs gostem! E não se esqueçam de mandar as sugestões de vocês *-***

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**POV Patrick**

– Vai ficar fazendo carinho na minha cabeça para sempre? – ela me pergunta, tirando-me do mundo das fantasias.

E só aí eu percebo que já faz muito tempo que apenas a observo, deitada sobre meu peito, e acaricio, hora seu rosto, hora seus cabelos.

Ela é linda e fica tão pequena envolta nos meus braços. Eu nunca poderia imaginar algo com tamanha perfeição: Eu e ela deitados no sofá, com várias cobertas sobre nós e a televisão ligada em um programa qualquer. A neve ainda caia fina e constante do lado de fora.

Isso me faz lembrar de como fomos parar ali.

_"Eu também te amo Patrick!" ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. Palavras doces. Palavras que eu sempre quis ouvir dela._

_Nos olhamos nos olhos por alguns instantes antes de aproximarmos os nossos lábios um do outro._

_Jamais me esquecerei deste momento._

_O beijo não dura muito... Não porque precisássemos recuperar o fôlego, mas porque não tínhamos aquela necessidade desesperada, exacerbada e louca de nos conectarmos._

_Já estávamos de corações conectados e interligados profundamente._

_Tiro alguns instantes para olhar para ela... Minha pequena princesa raivosa._

_"Estou com frio" ela me diz, como que pedindo para que eu lesse os pensamentos dela e descobrisse o que ela queria._

_"Sofá?" eu pergunto_

_"Vou pegar um cobertor" ela anuncia animada, entrando no quarto dela e depois volta, me encontrando completamente perdido na beleza que ela transmitia, simplesmente por ser ela._

_Sem pensar muito, eu a pego no colo e desço as escadas, colocando-a no chão, assim que paramos em frente o sofá._

_Eu me deito, e ela se deita sobre mim, acostando sua cabeça em meu peito, e em seguida eu pego a coberta e cubro a nós dois._

E cerca de meia hora depois, estamos no mesmo sofá, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

– É sério, Patrick. – ela diz – Se você não parar de fazer carinho em mim desse jeito, eu vou acabar dormindo.

– Então durma, querida.

– Não! Quero aproveitar esse tempo com você – ela levanta a cabeça para me olhar, e naquele exato momento eu tenho a certeza de que não vou, nunca mais, abandoná-la – O que foi?

– Vamos fazer uma loucura?

– Que loucura?

– Vamos para Las Vegas nos casar? – nem eu acredito no que acabei de dizer.

– O... O quê? – ela gagueja – O que você disse?

– Perguntei se você quer casar comigo em Las Vegas – eu tiro a franja do olho dela

– Ai meu Deus, Patrick... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer...

– Diga que sim!

– Mas... Mas começamos a namorar há menos de uma hora, e...

– E nos conhecemos a quase quinze anos – eu a interrompo, completando sua frase

– Patrick, eu não sei...

– Teresa, não se preocupe com o que os outros vão pensar. Não se preocupe com nada. Esqueça de tudo por um minuto, e então me responda: Você **quer** se casar comigo? – eu enfatizo

– Eu... – ela suspira, lágrimas quase saindo de seus olhos – Quero. É claro que eu quero, Patrick. Mas é que...

– O que foi? – ela parece hesitar, receosa quanto ao me contar algo – Pode falar, meu amor.

– Não foi assim que eu sonhei o meu casamento.

– E como o sonhou?

– Eu... Queria estar em uma igreja bem decorada com flores, um vestido brando, tomara-que-caia com detalhes de renda e... Só isso.

– Não é só isso... Tem mais coisa, eu posso ver em seus olhos.

– É que quando eu imaginei meu casamento eu tinha doze... Foi antes da minha mãe morrer e meu pai virar um bêbado, então eu imaginava ele entrando na igreja comigo.

– Hum... Eu posso resolver isso. Vai ter seu casamento dos sonhos – eu afirmo – Que tal neste final de semana?

– O quê? Patrick, hoje é quarta-feira. É impossível você arrumar tudo em três dias. E quem vai me levar para o altar? Você sabe que meu pai morreu, não sabe?

– Sim, eu sei, Teresa... Eu disse que vou resolver, apenas confie em mim, ok?

– Estou com medo do que você vai aprontar...

– Por hora não vou aprontar nada – eu digo e então desço a minha mão até o bolso dianteiro da minha calça – Ah... Antes que eu me esqueça – eu retiro de dentro do bolso uma aliança de noivado com três diamantes dispostos um ao lado do outro, sendo que o do meio era maior e se sobressaía dos outros – Quer se casar comigo?

Ela me olha boquiaberta. Já era de se esperar, principalmente conhecendo Teresa do jeito que eu conheço.

– Claro que eu quero, meu amor! – ela disse rapidamente, antes de selar aquele momento com um beijo cálido na minha boca.

* * *

***Vomitando arco-íris* U.U **  
**Gostaram?**  
**Não deixem de comentar, please!**

**Beijinhos**


	3. O final

**Boa dia muchachinhos do meu s2**  
**Olha, antes de mais nada, eu quero dizer que eu pretendia uma coisa com essa fic (que era acabar com ela hoje), mas então a criatividade fugiu de mim e, de repente, me atacou com uma ideia diferente.**  
**Eu realmente espero que vocês não me odeiem depois de lerem esse capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**POV Lisbon**

O som do despertador me acorda as seis e vinte da manhã. Hoje não tem como tirar mais cinco minutos de sono...

– Mamãe? – minha filha mais nova me chama na porta do meu quarto

– Bom dia, Melanie... Já acordou, meu amorzinho? – ela então anda até a minha cama e se deita, abraçando o travesseiro do pai

– Não consegui dormir... – ela diz – Eu não quero que você vá naquele lugar hoje – uma lágrima escorre no rosto dela, e eu levanto a minha mão para limpá-la

– Não chore, Mel... Eu e o papai, nós... – eu engulo um nó em minha garganta – Nós precisamos fazer isso... – ela começa a chorar – Mel, olha, a mamãe precisa que você entenda uma coisa, tá bom? – ela assente com a cabeça – Eu e o papai só vamos nos separar porque não estamos mais nos dando bem juntos. Mas ele sempre vai vir aqui e vocês vão poder ir ficar com ele, está bem? A única coisa que vai mudar é que não vamos mais morar na mesma casa.

– Eu não quero o pai morando em outra casa – eu escuto o meu mais velho na porta, e ele logo se dirige à cama

– Bom dia, Josh.

– Bom dia mãe, bom dia Mel – ele se deita e abraça a irmã – Mãe, não tem nada que a gente possa fazer para o papai voltar?

Eu suspiro... Como explicar para um menino de doze anos e uma menina de cinco que os pais estão indo até o tribunal para se divorciarem?

Já foram muito complicados os últimos três meses, desde que Patrick e eu brigamos e ele saiu de casa.

A pior parte foi ter que contar para as crianças no dia seguinte... Contar que o pai delas não voltaria para casa naquela noite, e talvez... Talvez que ele nunca voltasse.

_"Porquê mamãe, o papai foi viajar?" Melanie me perguntou_

_"Não, querida... O papai e eu nos desentendemos e..." eu engoli seco "e o papai ficou muito bravo e decidiu ficar um tempo fora, para pensar"_

_"Então vocês se separaram?" perguntou Josh e eu assenti com a cabeça e lágrimas nos olhos "Por quê? Qual foi o motivo da briga?"_

_"Isso não vem ao caso, Josh" eu tento não me lembrar o motivo..._

– Mãe? – Josh me puxa dos meus pensamentos

– Não, querido... Não tem nada que vocês possam fazer.

– E o pai vai ficar com a Kim? – ele pergunta

– Josh! – eu o repreendo. Falar isso na frente da irmã dele?

– Desculpa... – graças a Deus, Melanie parece achar mais interessante brincar com meu cabelo

– Precisamos nos arrumar. Eu vou deixar vocês na casa do vovô Virgil...

– Eba! – exclamou Melanie – Vamos ver o vovô! – e ela e Josh saem correndo para seus quartos para se arrumares

– Josh, ajude sua irmã, por favor! – eu grito

Sem pensar muito no que estava a minha frente, eu entro no banho e fico lá por alguns minutos.

Tento fazer tudo no piloto automático, mas quando paro em frente a cama de casal, pronta para colocar uma blusa de frio, eu me lembro de como eu o acordava pelas manhãs, antes do trabalho.

_"Levanta dorminhoco" eu dizia enquanto espalhava beijos suaves em seu rosto "Se não levantar agora vai acabar indo trabalhar atrasado e fedido" eu brincava_

_"Atrasado eu não me importo" ele respondia sonolento "mas fedido sim... Sabe?! Tem uma morena de olhos verdes lá, que eu estou tentado conquistar" ele dizia me fazendo rir e corar._

Mas agora nada daquilo acontecia... Sem resistir, eu me deito do lado da cama dele e abraço o seu travesseiro.

Já nem tinha mais o cheiro dele. Tinha cheiro do sabonete de flores que eu usava e tudo aquilo fez com que meus olhos começassem a derramar lágrimas.

– Mãe, estamos pr- Oh, droga! Eu limpo as minhas lágrimas rapidamente na esperança que Josh não as visse. Mas, lógico, já era tarde demais...

– Já estão prontos? Que ótimo, filho! Obrigada por ajudar sua irmã – sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Josh vem e me abraça forte, para me consolar.

Ele é como eu. Na aparência e na personalidade... Não gosta de demonstrar sentimentos abertamente, é muito disciplinado e se importa com os outros.

Eu acaricio os cabelos pretos dele, e deposito um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

– Vai ficar tudo bem! – eu digo

...

Fiz panquecas para o café da manhã, e assim que as crianças terminaram de devorá-las, fomos até a casa de Minelli.

– Vovô! – gritaram os dois saindo do carro

– Ah... Meus amores! – eu o ouço dizer e então desço do carro para cumprimenta-lo – crianças, por que vocês nãos vão indo lá pra dentro cumprimentar a vovó pra eu conversar com a mãe de vocês, hein? – e eles o obedecem, correndo até a casa.

– Oi – eu falo timidamente – Obrigada por ficar com as crianças...

– Não precisa agradecer, Teresa. Eu não iria querer que ela fossem ao tribunal com você.

– Obrigada! – meus olhos já começam a marejar apenas por imaginar a conversa que viria a seguir

– Olha, sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas... Saiba que se precisar de alguém para mata-lo e fazer parecer acidente, eu posso cuidar disso – ele brinca fazendo-me rir

– Vou pensar a respeito...

– Não quer entrar e comer alguma coisa? Mary preparou um bolo agora mesmo...

– Não. Não dá tempo... Preciso estar lá no tribunal daqui a quinze minutos.

– Bem, então quando sair de lá e vier pegar as crianças, nós podemos preparar um lanchinho.

– Está bem! Obrigada, Virgil...

– Por nada, minha filha – ele diz enquanto me abraçava forte

Assim que nos apartamos do abraço, eu me despeço e entro no carro, indo em direção ao final do meu casamento com Patrick Jane.

* * *

**Sim, eu sei... Isso foi horrível. E com certeza vocês devem estar com uma interrogação enorme na cabeça de vocês.**  
**Mas vai dar pra entender melhor nos próximos capítulos.**  
**Eu vou trabalhar sempre com o presente (que agora está treze anos a frente do capítulo anterior) e com o passado (sempre em itálico) de diversas partes desse 13 anos.**  
**E vai ter final jisbon, por mais que não pareça no decorrer da fic.**

**Eu ainda não sei quando vou poder atualizar, por causa dos trabalhos da faculdade. E pra quem acompanha Um começo diferente e Surtos, eu vou atualiza-las até segunda :3**

**Beijinhos s2**


	4. Recomeço

**Oi de novo! hehehe**  
**Sim, dois capítulos no mesmo dia.**  
**E acho que este vai ser o último. **  
**Na boa? Eu não sei o que deu em mim... Tô meio bipolar hj, uahsuhasuahshaush**  
**Mas enfim, esse capítulo tá fofinho *-***

**Respondendo ao comentário anônimo:**

_Jessy:_** Ooooh! Muito obrigada! :3 Fico muito feliz em saber que tu gosta das coisas que escrevo! :)**

**Espero que gostem e voltem a me amar s2**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**POV Jane**

_"Aonde você estava?" Teresa me pergunta quando chego em casa, três meses atrás, às duas e meia da manhã_

_"Estava trabalhando em um caso novo" eu digo. Dá para notar a raiva dela naqueles olhos verdes_

_"Com a Kim?" Oh, não... De novo não! Já faz um tempo que Teresa desconfia que eu esteja traindo ela. Como ela pode não confiar em mim? Eu nunca trairia ela... Principalmente, não com a Kim!_

_"Teresa, meu amor, porque essa história de novo?"_

_"Então você estava com ela" ela afirmou "Me diga a verdade, Patrick!"_

_"Eu. Amo. Você" eu digo pausadamente "Não entendo o porquê de você estar tão desconfiada..."_

_"Não entende o porquê?" ela me imita "Aquela... mulherzinha tá dando em cima de você na minha frente! E você não entende o porquê?" ela diz tentando não se exaltar muito para não acordar as crianças._

_"Teresa... Eu amo você, nunca vou te trocar por outra. Nunca!" eu afirmo sinceramente_

_"Eu não consigo mais acreditar em você, Patrick..." ela diz com os olhos marejados._

_Aquilo doeu... Minha esposa não acredita em mim. Minha Teresa..._

_"Por quê?" eu pergunto tentando reverter a situação_

_"Intuição... Apenas não consigo mais acreditar"_

_"Ah, Teresa!" agora sou eu que me irrito "Não consegue ver que estou te falando a verdade?"_

_"Não!" ela responde ríspida._

_"Se você..." eu começo meio incerto "Se você não consegue confiar em mim em uma coisa como essas, então eu... Eu acho que não tem como nós continuarmos juntos"_

_Meu maior erro de todos._

_Maior do que ter ido falar mal de Red John em rede nacional._

Eu saí de casa naquela noite, e me hospedei em um hotel qualquer.

Hoje faz aproximadamente três meses que isso aconteceu. E amanhã de manhã eu e Teresa nos encontraremos no tribunal para oficializar um divórcio.

Eu mal posso acreditar que tudo acabou assim. Aliás, eu não quero acreditar.

Tem que ter outro jeito... Tem que ter!

A noite passou rápida para uma pessoa com insônia, e logo o Sol raiou anunciando um novo dia.

Um dia incomum.

Mas se Teresa ou quem que que seja pensa que eu vou deixar tudo acabar sem ao menos tentar consertar novamente, estão muito, mas muito, enganados.

Eu tomo um banho, passo meu melhor perfume e visto minhas melhores roupas.

Espero encontrar com Teresa no estacionamento, então saio bem antes do necessário e a espero do lado de fora do tribunal.

Temos que estar lá as oito e meia, mas são apenas oito horas e eu já a espero.

Faltando apenas cinco minutos para as oito e meia eu a vejo chegar.

Saio do carro apressadamente e a intercepto durante o caminho.

– Teresa!

– Oi Jane... – ela responde triste... Ela está me chamando de Jane? Isso não é bom.

– Por favor, querida, por favor... Vamos conversar! Antes de ir para aquela sala, por favor! – eu imploro quando ela tenta me ignorar continuando a andar.

– Conversar? Isso foi o que menos fizemos nos últimos anos do nosso casamento – infelizmente ela está certa.

– Eu sei, me desculpa... A culpa é minha, eu fui o responsável. Mas eu não aguento, Tess... Não aguento ver tudo acabar sem ao menos tentar mudar – eu posso ver que ela também não quer o divórcio.

– Está bem... Mas quando vamos fazer isso? Temos que estar no terceiro andar em dois minutos.

– Eu vou ligar para meu advogado e dizer que nós não vamos – eu sorri internamente, e já saquei meu celular e disquei o número do meu advogado

– E pra onde você vai me levar?

– Para nossa casa – eu tinha certeza que ela não deixaria as crianças lá, sozinhas.

Falo por cerca de dois minutos com meu advogado e depois que encerro a ligação, eu entrei no meu carro e ela entrou no dela, e ambos fomos até nossa casa.

Sem dirigir uma palavra um ao outro, nós entramos e eu fui até a cozinha para preparar-nos um chá.

– Eu nunca traí você... – eu começo, quando acabo de colocar a água na chaleira

– Eu também não – ela parece mais calma... Aberta para me ouvir

Em um ato desesperado, eu me aproximo dela e tomo os lábios dela com os meus.

E ela não me rejeita, pelo contrário, aprofunda mais o beijo. Aquele beijo que eu tanto senti falta.

– Eu não posso deixar que isso acabe – eu digo quando o beijo cessa

– Eu também não! – eu sorrio e roubo mais um beijo dela – Mas eu preciso que a gente mude...

– Vamos mudar! – eu a afirmo com certeza

– Amo você, Patrick!

– Eu também te amo, Teresa... – a chaleira começa a apitar, avisando que a água estava quente para o chá.

Nós pegamos nossas xícaras, fomos até a sala e nos sentamos no chão.

Eu passei meu braço ao redor dela, abraçando-a e inalando aquele perfume maravilhoso que ela exalava.

– Lembra como tudo começou? – eu pergunto

– De que começo está falando? De quando nos conhecemos ou quando começamos a namorar?

– De quando começamos a namorar... Da noite no sofá, quando eu te pedi em casamento.

– Sim, eu lembro... – ela ficou pensativa por um tempo – Lembra do nosso casamento?

_Teresa estava linda em um vestido branco com pequenos detalhes em renda, como ela sonhara. A primeira vez que eu pousei os meus olhos sobre ela, quase fiquei sem ar. Ela andava gentilmente até o altar de braços dados com Virgil Minelli até chegarem a mim, ela soltar-se dos braços dele para se apoiar nos meus._

_"Está linda!" eu sussurrei_

_"Você também"_

_Paramos em frente ao altar, e o juiz começou dizendo coisas sobre o amor e o casamento._

_"...Teresa Lisbon, você aceita este homem, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, até que a morte os separe?" perguntou_

_"Aceito!" ela respondeu sorrindo_

_"E você, Patrick Jane, aceita esta mul-"_

_"Aceito!" eu o interrompo e faço todos os presentes na igreja rirem._

_"Está bem..." diz o juiz sorrindo também "Então eu vos declaro, marido e mulher... Já pode beijar a noiva"_

– Como eu poderia me esquecer do nosso casamento?

– Sei lá... Acho que nós estávamos tão loucos com o dia a dia que nos esquecemos quem somos.

– Acho que você tem razão. Mas esses meses que a gente passou longe me fizeram pensar, e... Nossa! Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Teresa! – eu a abraço com os dois braços, fazendo-a virar um pouco para mim.

– Eu também, Patrick... O seu travesseiro já não tem mais o seu cheiro

– Precisamos consertar isso, então – eu a beijo apaixonadamente, como se fosse a primeira e última vez.

– Espera, espera... – ela me interrompeu

– O que foi?

– Acho que devemos ir buscar as crianças e contar as novidades.

– Buscar as crianças? – eu digo um pouco desapontado – Precisamos de um tempo só para nós dois

– Que tal assim: Nós vamos lá, contamos para as crianças, e pedimos para o Virgil ficar com eles até o fim da semana? – ela sugere

– Está bem. Precisamos então pegar roupas para eles...

– Sim! – ela me interrompe

– ...E para nós também – eu continuo

– Para nós?

– Sim! Vou levar você para o Hawaii. Ainda não consigo acreditar que você sabe surfar... – eu digo e a faço rir

– Bem, então eu vou te ensinar!

– Ótimo! – eu a beijo mais uma vez antes de irmos arrumar as malas das crianças e nossas, e antes de sairmos, ligamos para nossos advogados dispensando os serviços deles, pois agora havíamos nos reconciliado...

Agora era a hora de um recomeço.

Um recomeço para nosso casamento e para a nossa família.

* * *

**E então, me amam de novo? **  
**U.U **  
**Não deixem de comentar, please! :3**  
**Beijinhos s2**


	5. Apenas um sonho

**Capítulo final :)**  
**Quero agradecer especialmente a Tempy B. Booth, Jessy e a camilinha100696 pelos comentários lindos s2 e a vania hdz pelo favorito *-***

**Obrigada!**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

Patrick acorda assustado... Tem algo em cima dele.

Ele abre os olhos, mas eles demoram a se acostumar com a luz forte do sol que ultrapassava as janelas, até que ele passeia com seu olhar no ambiente em que estava e então seus olhos param no "algo" que repousava sobre seu peito.

"Algo não... Alguém!" Teresa Lisbon.

Ele sorri, mas então fragmentos do sonho que ele acabara de ter voltam a sua mente.

Teresa também desperta, com os movimentos, ainda que pequenos de Patrick.

Sim, ela se lembra da noite anterior, ela e Jane deitados no sofá... Mas uma tristeza invadia o coração dela. "Por quê?" ela se perguntava.

E então o sonho que ela acabara de ter enche a mente dela.

Alguns minutos se passam, e tanto ela quanto Jane sabem que estão acordados, mas nenhum deles dirige a palavra ao outro. Até aquele momento...

– Bom dia – disse Patrick

– Oi...

– Tive um sonho muito estranho – ele afirma

– Eu também... Era sobre nós

– Então me conta! – ele pediu gentilmente – depois eu te conto o meu, também era sobre nós

– Sonhei que estávamos casados e tínhamos dois filhos

– Hum... Começo bom – ele brincou

– Mas aí você me traía com a Kim e a gente ia se divorciar...

– Jura? Com a Kim? Que horror... Isso não foi sonho, foi pesadelo! – Teresa ri

– E o seu sonho?

– Sonhei que tínhamos brigado por alguma coisa, eu não me lembro bem do sonho... Só que daí a gente voltava aqui para o sofá, conversávamos e ficávamos bem de novo.

– Prefiro o seu sonho! – ela diz abraçando mais a Patrick

– É... Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você jamais pense que eu vou te trair, e principalmente, não com a Kim, por favor! E eu prometo sempre tentar consertar as nossas brigas.

– Consertar com o quê? – ela pergunta olhando-o nos olhos

– Sofá e uma tarde fria... O que acha?

– Perfeito!

* * *

**Me deixem saber o que acharam desse último capítulo, please! :3**  
**Beijinhos**


End file.
